Almost Everything I Wish I'd Said the Last Time I Saw You
by littlespobette
Summary: Missing Chapters of Safe Place to Land - A Collection of One-Shots


Spencer had never been the patient type. She loved school. Maybe a little too much, but that didnt mean on a Friday afternoon at the start of period six, she couldnt contain her excitement for the weekend.

Even with the never ending problem of A looming, there was always something she was looking forward too. Whether it was the Arctic Monkeys concert, she had brought tickets for, for Toby's birthday, her next doctors appointment with Dr Carne, the end of senior year, college (although she was still waiting for her acceptance letter from UPenn) or even just a night in with the girls. There was always something she was looking forward to, no matter how big or small.

But this, was something that she was growing frustrated with, mostly because she didnt know when it was coming unlike other things she was impatiently waiting for, which had been documented weeks in advance on her calendar, in her phone or in her diary.

It had been 6 weeks since they had found out that Spencer was pregnant, and Spencer especially had thought it would have taken a couple of weeks tops to 'pop' as she had heard many people refer to it. But at 12 weeks her stomach was still as flat and toned as ever, no matter how much food she managed to shove down her throat. Which much to her dismay, did not count when she developed a food baby. All Toby could do was shake his head and laugh.

Toby on the other hand was on the fence about the whole 'issue' as Spencer had begun to refer to it. On one hand he couldnt wait for Spencer to have a protruding stomach, he loved the idea of being able to physically see their baby growing inside of her but on the other hand, he also was glad that she wasnt showing yet because that would mean that she would start worrying that she looked 'fat' or start 'complaining' that she didnt fit into her clothes, to which he would assure her honestly, that she wasnt and that she was as beautiful as ever.

All up until one morning in the middle of her twelfth week of pregnancy. The night before had been one to remember, Toby had come home from a week away in Guilford, to an extremely horny Spencer, who had pinned him against the wall the second he had walked through the door.

The grey bedsheets had found themselves on the hardwood floor after last nights encounter, leaving them both uncovered. So, when Spencer woke that morning, wearing only a set of lace underwear, she squealed at an ear piercing level that caused Toby shoot upright in bed out of fear.

"Tobes!" Spencer squealed, clamouring on top of him, who then collapsed back onto the matress and pulled the quilt off the ground and over his eyes when he realised there was nothing wrong. "I think I'm showing."

"That's awesome babe." He mumbled from under the covers.

Spencer pulled on the covers, "Do you wanna see?"

"Is there any chance I can see after 9am? He groaned. "It's 10am, Tobes. Last night must have tired us out." A moan escaped from under the quilt. "Tobes!" Spencer complained. "Okay baby, let me see." He gave in, pulling the covers off his face. How could he resist her?

Jumping off of the bed, Spencer turned side on and placed her hands on top of her protruding bump. "See?"

Toby could clearly see that her stomach was no longer as flat and toned as it used to be, instead it stuck out, perfectly rounded. "Was it possible for him to love his girl more than he already did?", he thought to himself. "Yes." He wanted to tell her how gorgeous she looked but first he would have to tease her.

"You look as skinny as ever babe." Toby smiled.

"You dont see it?" She pouted.

"I dont know. Maybe, but I've been conditioned over time to say, you look skinny as ever, and that's what I'm going with." He replied disappearing under the covers once again.

"Damn it Toby! Tell me I'm fat!" She yelled standing on the bed, jumping up and down like a little kid, before pulling back the sheets and kissing his collarbone and neck.

Finally, he caves before he has the chance to lose himself in his girlfriend. "Okay. I surrender. You're showing. And Spence, if it's even possible, you're more beautiful than first time I ever saw you and if it's also possible, I love you more than I ever have before."

"I love you." Spencer whispered into the crevice between Toby's neck and shoulder, "and tadpole."

"Tadpole's really there now, it didnt seem real before now, but now it feels like everything is coming together and he's really growing in there."

Spencer leant in close to Toby, wrapping herself around him, who then put his hands on his girls now protruding bump and kissed her tenderly. The tenderness which soon gave away to passion.

* * *

A/N: Long time my lovelies... How is everyone liking S5? And those spoby scenes in 5x02? Can't wait for the 100th ep today/tomorrow (depending on where you live)... I may or may not have borrowed the last few lines from Marlene's tweet about one of Spoby's 100th ep scenes as well as some Brulian quotes from OTH. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it... Leave me your thoughts and opinions 3


End file.
